


Concussions That Amuse

by prettyapathetic



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Concussions, Gen, Limericks, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyapathetic/pseuds/prettyapathetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Camp Sick!Wilson 2010 because I wanted a poetry badge. :P My first ever limerick and I'm still not sure I got the right meter in the last three lines. Ah well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concussions That Amuse

Wilson had caused quite a shock,  
When he showed up to work in just socks,  
While he looked like he had,  
Gone stark raving mad,  
He'd just hit his head on the dock.


End file.
